simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lista Easter eggs w The Sims
różne ukryte nawiązania do na przykład seriali telewizyjnych, książek i tak dalej. Są one rodzajem żartów twórców gry. W serii The Sims istnieje ich wiele. Można je znaleźć ukryte w trakcie zwykłej, aktualnej gry lub też dzięki na przykład kodom. The Sims thumb|Potwór z Loch Ness - Nessie * Na ekranie Otoczenia 1 od czasu do czasu na kilka sekund w wodzie pojawia się potwór z Loch Ness. Potwór ten pojawia się również na Wyspie Wakacyjnej i w Centrum. * Istnieje kilka nawiązań do twórcy gry - Willa Wrighta. * Kod rosebud jest nawiązaniem do filmu Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane). * Kod klapaucius może być nawiązaniem do książki Cyberiada ''(jeden z dwóch głównych bohaterów nazywa się ''Klapaucjusz). * W The Sims pojawia się kilka prawdziwych ludzi, m.in. Marilyn Monroe, Avril Lavigne i Christina Aguilera. * Na Starówce pojawia się Autostrada Gunthera Gotha (Gwidona Ćwira). * Simowie z wysoką charyzmą, opowiadający historie przy ognisku, mogą przypadkowo przywołać specjalnego ducha NPC albo, jeżeli na parceli znajdują się nagrobki, ducha zmarłego Sima/zwierzaka. * Wiele opisów obiektów zawiera nawiązania do różnorakich artystów, książek, filmów czy nawet samych twórców gry i ich rodzin. * Muzyka z telewizji pochodzi z innych gier Maxisa, takich jak Streets of SimCity i SimCopter. * Plażowa piosenka numer 4 to remix piosenki "Misirlou" znanej z filmu Pulp Fiction. The Sims 2 thumb|Statua Bellithumb|742 Evergreen Terracethumb|Latająca Świnka (Flying Pig) * Onomastyka: Kilka stworzonych Simów mają nazwy, które odpowiadają im znaczeniu. Na przykład Andżelika Przyjemniaczek, jej imię oznacza anioła. * Rodzina Przyjemniak w telewizji: Rodzina Przyjemniak pojawia się w telewizji. Są klipy, gdzie członkowie rodziny reklamują pizzę oraz gdy Liliana kłóci się ze swoją siostrą Andżeliką. * Freezer Bunny: Jedna z najczęstszych easter eggs w The Sims 2. Jest to różowy rysowany króliczek, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się na kartonie soku. * Dom Simpsonów: Na makiecie kolejki pojawiającej się w The Sims 2: Czas wolny jest dom łudząco podobny do 742 Evergreen Terrace, domu rodzinnego Simpsonów. * Latająca świnka: Ukryta dekoracja otoczenia z The Sims 2: Własny biznes. Pojawia się wraz z wieżą wodną. Zjawia się również w The Sims 2: Czas wolny z linią kolejową. * Statek kosmiczny: Kolejna ukryta dekoracja otoczenia, z The Sims 2: Zwierzaki. Pojawia się ona razem z cysterną wodną, Simhenge lub rozbitym statkiem kosmicznym. * Rejestracja statku kosmicznego: Tekst tablicy rejestracyjnej (anm8er) jest możliwy do zauważenia w trakcie uprowadzenia Sima na parceli. * Biografia Mrocznego Kosiarza: Używając kodu boolprop testingCheatsEnabled true można przeczytać biografię Mrocznego Kosiarza, napisaną ironicznie oraz w żartobliwy sposób. * Ukryta parcela w Zatoce Pokrzyku: Jest ukryta na skraju otoczenia, zwana Pałac Nadbrzeżny. Może zostać widziana tylko za pomocą trybu kamerzysty (Tab). Przypomina ona dom Baby Jagi. Niektórzy sądzą, że tam mieszka uprowadzona przez kosmitów Bella. * Preferencje mieszkańców Werony: Użycie SimPE lub innego programu do otwarcia pliku postaci (Sima) i otwarcie plików gotowych Simów płci męskich (np. Patryk Montek, Kent Kapulet) ukazuje, że ci mają niewielki pociąg do tej samej płci - mężczyzn, pomimo faktu, że są zaangażowani w heteroseksualnym związku fabuły gry. Prawdopodobnie jest to odniesienie do krytyk seksualności Williama Szekspira. Mimo jego związku z kobietą, uczeni uważają, że był biseksualny. Może być to jednak również odniesienie do faktu, że w jego przedstawieniach mogli grać tylko mężczyźni. * Zdjęcia na ladzie budki z hot-dogami: Na ladzie stoiska z hot-dogami w The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie, gracze mogą zobaczyć kilka zdjęć, z których łatwo rozpoznać niektórych Simów, takich jak Romeo Montek, Bella Ćwir czy Don Lotario. * Gry wideo: W dodatku The Sims 2: Czas wolny podgląd gry The Sims 3 pojawia się jako gra wideo o tym samym tytule, z możliwością zagrania w nią. Jest to jednak jedyna gra, której nie można kupić - jest ona dostępna dla Simów tylko poprzez Sima o imieniu Rod Humble. * Karty wyboru: Jedna z kart wyboru pracy mistrza ceremonii w ścieżce kariery Rozrywka odnosi się do nagród Simmy z The Sims: Gwiazda The Sims 3 *'Nyan Cat:' W The Sims 3: Zwierzaki pojawia się obraz zatytułowany Tęcza! Lasery! Kot! i jest on oczywistym nawiązaniem do Nyan Cata.[[Plik:Teczalaserykot.png|thumb|''Tęcza! Lasery! Kot!]] *'Dom Ćwirów:' W menu debug (po wpisaniu kodu ''buydebug on) możemy znaleźć miniaturkę domu Ćwirów z The Sims 2. *'Para Oczu:' We wnętrzu kopalni, i opuszczonych budynków, można zauważyć parę czerwonych, świecących się oczu. *'Spore:' Zdarza się, że nasz sim namaluje obraz przedstawiający stworka z innej gry studia Maxis pt. Spore.[[Plik:Sporewthesims3.jpg|thumb|Obraz przedstawiający stworka z gry Spore.]] The Sims 4 *Na Leśnej Polanie w kilku miejscach za drzewami występują czerwone, demoniczne oczy. thumb|200px|Blędny Ognik w The Sims 4 *Błędne ogniki w Ucieczce w Plener wyglądają tak samo, jak te w Meridzie Walecznej. Na dodatek w okolicy domku pustelnika znajduje się krąg z kamieni. W ogródku za domkiem jest warsztat do rzeźbienia, a koło niego drewniana figura niedźwiedzia. To wszystko nawiązuje do filmu. * W Windenburgu można zauważyć potwora morskiego o imieniu Emily, który pojawia się od czasu do czasu, w oddali. right|200px|thumb|Emily Bella Ćwir *W The Sims 3 jest wiele obrazów, które może namalować nasz Sim, na części z nich pojawia się Bella (czasem również w towarzystwie Mortimera). *W The Sims 2 nad łóżkiem w domu Ćwirów wisi obraz młodej kobiety, łudząco podobnej do Belli. Malunek nazywa się Łucja Kwadratowa, jednak w oryginale nosi nazwę Bella Squared, co oznacza dosłownie "Bella Kwadratowa". Napisane jest również, że anonimowy twórca nie chce się ujawnić. Gracze podejrzewają, iż obraz mógł namalować ktoś z rodziny Belli - jej dzieci lub przyjaciel Kasandry, Dariusz Marzyciel. *W Zatoce Pokrzyku znajduje się jej pomnik (gdy posiadamy dodatek The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie, możemy ustawić go w każdym otoczeniu jako dekorację terenu). Odwołania w książkach *''Dziedzictwo rodziny Zadek: Opowieść'' to nawiązanie do rodziny Zadek. *Książki Gdzie się podziała Bella? oraz Morderstwo w Miłowie są odwołaniami do rodziny Ćwir, a szczególnie sprawy zaginięcia Belli. *''Blogi wampirów'' nawiązują do książki L. J. Smith Pamiętniki wampirów. *''Milczenie lam'' jest odwołaniem do Milczenia owiec, autorstwa Thomasa Harrisa. *Seria książek Henio Garnek i... jest nawiązaniem do trylogii Harry'ego Pottera autorstwa J.K Rowling. Przykładem tego może być Henio Garnek i Kamień Dentystyczny co jest oczywistym odwołaniem do Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. Dodatkowo, imię Harry to po polsku Henryk, czyli w skrócie Henio, a Potter w przetłumaczeniu oznacza Garncarz. *Książka pewnego noblisty pt. ,,Stary człowiek i morze" jest nawiązaniem do obrazu w grze o podobnym tytule ("Stary człowiek a może"). *Kiedy Sim skończy pisać książkę s-f w opisie skończonego dzieła może pojawić się nawiązanie do książki 'Czy jesteś moją mamusią?". Jest to popularny tekst z pierwszego sezonu brytyjskiego serialu "Doktor Who". Lamy Lamy są najbardziej charakterystycznymi zwierzętami dla twórców. Występują w SimCity 4, a przez całą serię The Sims możemy znaleźć nawiązania do tych zwierząt - stadion Lam w Sunset Valley, nazwa drużyny, proporczyki, obrazy, stroje... en:List of Easter eggs in The Sims pt-br:Ovo de Páscoa Kategoria:Świat The Sims Kategoria:Spisy